Rebirth Part 1
by Alyssatobrien
Summary: Jack Frost wakes up having no idea who he is or why he is there. But when a voice leads him to friends will he except it?


Rebirth Part 1

**This is my very first story I hope you enjoy it. I have some sort of idea where this is heading but I'm not sure. I've seen the movie but haven't read the books yet, I only know that Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter (Sorry if you didn't know that), but my Mother Nature is not Pitch's daughter. And this is the same Jack Frost in the film, but before him there was someone else, who died before the story, if you read this and follow it then you'll find out who he is. Thanks to everyone that reads this.**

Jack opened his eyes slowly as he floated through the water, the boy could hear someone speaking to him.

"Replacement?" He questioned as the voice continued.

Jack smiled as he stared up at the moon through the water after the voice spoke some more he nodded as he broke the surface, he was left levitating off the ground and staring up at the moon before looking around to see some figures standing off to the side of the lake, he couldn't see them clearly.

"How can this be?" One of the figures asked. Jack landed on the ice unsteadily and stared at the figures.

One was a rabbit, another a bluish- green fairy, a cloaked figure, and a man that glowed gold with bright sand floating around him.

"Oh no, he created another one, we had enough trouble with the first," the rabbit said.

"Why would he do that?" The fairy asked.

Jack got the impression that he wasn't well liked, but what had he done to make them hate him, but something caught his eyes and glancing down the boy saw a staff with a curved hook at the top, he picked it up making part of the wood turn white with frost.

"He will cause trouble for us," the cloaked figure said.

"That's enough all of you," a woman in a long flowing dress said she walked over the ice toward Jack with a man dressed in red next to her, she knelt in front of him and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked and placed a hand on her chest. "My name is Nature,"

Jack was silent for a long time, he then heard the voice in his head and glanced up to the moon, the others did the same.

"He's named me Jack Frost," the boy said quietly.

"Well Jack why are you here?" She questioned.

"He says I am to be his replacement," Jack replied he looked at the woman. "Who is he? Who is Jack Frost?"

"Someone I will tell you about later, first we must go, it's not safe here and you need to rest," Nature smiled she stood up and held her hand out to Jack, who hesitated but he finally took her hand when he stood up the man in red removed his jacket and laid it over the boys shoulders, the jacket engulfed his body.

"Thank you," Jack said. As he and the two walked across the lake they approached the other guardians he moved closer to Nature.

"They won't hurt you," she said.

"They don't like me though," Jack whispered.

"It's complicated, but it is not your fault," The woman said.

Nature pulled the blanket over Jack's shoulder; she brushed the hair from the boys sleeping face and smiled gently. When they all arrived at her palace she had turned a large bush into room, allowing the boy to sleep without anyone bothering him. Nature now moved to the table the other Guardians were seated and sat down.

"Why did you bring him here?" Bunny questioned.

"Because he is young and needs somewhere to rest, would you have left him there, Bunny?" She questioned pouring herself some tea; the rabbit huffed before returning to his carrot cake. "We cannot fail Jack like we did before,"

"He will probably be just like the last one, reckless and rebellious," Tooth said.

"Not if we teach him, we all practically ignored Jack and scolded him when he used his powers, we must do things differently this time," Nature said.

"Well you can count me out, I'm not dealing with another blizzard on Easter Sunday," Bunny sneered.

"Jack wasn't always the best but he was kind and brought happiness to the children, he just never figured out his reason for being," North said.

"And what should we do baby him, that's not our job," Clock said.

"I wonder how long this one will last?" A voice asked the Guardians stood up as a dark mist began to form in the room and circle the table before forming into Pitch.

"What are you doing here, Pitch?" Bunny questioned.

"I wanted to come see the new addition to our… Family," he said turning to look in the room, he narrowed his eyes but smirked when his eyes fell upon Jack. "Kind of young to be a spirit,"

Nature snapped her fingers and the bush closed the entrance and Pitch could no longer see Jack.

"Do you think I would try to do anything to him when you all were sitting right here?" Pitch questioned.

"I don't know what you'll do, since Jack Frost was the only one that could stop your nightmares it would only mean that this child could do the same," Nature said.

"Of course, since he is Frost's replacement," Pitch smirked. "But we never know how long we really have here, you all don't have to worry but me and the kid do, him more since no one believes in him... But some fear me,"

"No one believes in you Pitch," Tooth said.

"Yet here I am," the spirit retorted.

"Pitch, you need to leave, we are busy and do not have time for your taunts," Nature said.

"Is that an order, Nature, and if I refuse what will you do?" Pitch smirked.

"Do not challenge me, Pitch, leave and I want you to stay away from my palace and away from that child or you will have the fight of your life," Nature said, they felt the earth around them shake, a few vines rose up and turned to spikes and turned on Pitch.

"You think helping and protecting that child will erase your past, don't bet on it, the truth will come out one day and you better hope it's you and not me that tells it to him," Pitch laughed as he vanished into a shadow.

"Now do you understand why we must guide the successor of Jack?" Nature asked turning to the other Guardian's. "We must do our best so that we do not repeat the past, as of right now our priorities are to protect and teach Jack and not blame him for the mistakes of Jack Frost,"

** Well that's it, if you enjoyed it then I'm happy and I hope you leave a comment or something. Thank you all for reading and I'll try to post again by the end of the day or by tomorrow.**


End file.
